Roaring Alders, Flowing Skies
by FrostFire15
Summary: The forest of the 4 clans falls into chaos as a mysterious sickness causes their own clanmates to lose their mind. Only a single medicine cat knows the cure; however, she's dead. The heavy task rests on the shoulders of a simple apprentice who may find friends to help her bear the burden.
1. prolouge

Hello!!! FF15-BHL here. Now, this is one of my most genius ideas, so review a lot to keep up my morale.

tbhanx!

FF15-BHL

* * *

A cry of pain rang through the setting sun, painting the peaceful view with a touch of malice. 

Next to the widest river in the area, a small little structure made of woven reeds, branches, and an occasional feather or shell, a she- cat inside twitched her pained body and yowled her agony to the skies. Next to her was a huge dark brown tom, with a smaller silvery she-cat next to him. She was feeding the queen small, shrived seeds.

The tom rumbled. "Relax, Featherpool, the kits will come." He was a medicine cat, one of the most highly respected. Soon his name, Burntleaf, became another word for "greatness". Highly respected, he never had an enemy.

Never, until tonight.

His apprentice, a pretty, slim tabby by the name of Flowingpaw, glanced at the kitting cat. "Will Featherpool be alright?"

Burntleaf nodded. "Yes, she w-"

Suddenly another tom burst into the nursery, rudely shoving the two medicine cats aside. "Featherpool!" he gasped, then glared at Flowingpaw. "You're hurting her!"

Burntleaf meowed gently. "Ospreywing, calm down. See? The first kit is coming."

Featherpool gave a moan of pain.

* * *

Flowingpaw was sitting next to her mentor, washing herself, getting ready to go to sleep. 

"You did well tonight, Flowingpaw. Wow, one of her kits was yowling his head off when we got him. But, thanks to you and me, Featherpool's two kits are safe and warm." Burntleaf meowed to his apprentice.

Flowingpaw purred, happy at the comment. "Thank you!"

"To me, RiverClan, to me!!"

Burntleaf growled. "Doesn't that mean that there're enemy warriors in the camp?"

A wide-eyed apprentice came streaking inside the medicine cat den, his fur bristling in fright. "You've got to come. It's Alderbranch. He was-" but before the young tom could finish, the two medicine cats were already rushing off toward the camp entrance.

Flowingpaw's heart was pounding. Alderbranch was the newest warrior, and also her old litter-mate. They had always been best friends, but sometimes he felt like something more...

There was a crowd of cats in the middle of the camp, looking down at something Flowingpaw couldn't see. As the medicine cats arrived, the group parted and let them through.

"There you two are!" Creekstar, the RiverClan leader gasped. "Here he is." He pointed with his muzzle.

The medicine cat apprentice struggled for breath. Her best friend, her litter-mate, the one she _loved_, was lying at her paws, dying. Numerous scratches and bites covered him head to toe. There was so much blood...

"Flowingpaw. Go back to the den and get me as many cobwebs and marigold as you can." Burntleaf's crisp voice brought her back to the present. She obliged, running into the den and racing back with the supplies. "Now, clean his wounds and I'll but on the cobwebs and the leaves."

Flowingpaw licked Alderbranch's blood-soaked fur, while Burntleaf chewed on leaves and murmured instructions to her.

"How did this happen?" he asked quietly in between wounds.

A she-cat with scratches down her side answered his question. "Woodpaw, Alderbranch, and I were patrolling near the ThunderClan border. Those filthy pieces of _foxdung_ met us on our side of the border. There were- " she swallowed painfully, "at least six of them. We had no chance. So we ran. But Alderbranch didn't get so lucky."

"And you wouldn't believe who was leading the attack." Woodpaw growled, clenching his teeth. "It was Spicestar herself."

"That piece of mouse dung." Flowingpaw growled into Alderbranch's bloody fur.

"If Spicestar wants war," Creekstar meowed, his voice shaking with rage, "We'll give her war."

"And rip apart a couple warriors while we do it!!" A cat yowled, and all the warriors around murmured agreement.

As the cats of RiverClan snarled and fumed, Burntleaf finished putting on the last of the cobwebs on Alderbranch.

Suddenly the severely wounded tom's eyes snapped open, and he turned and stared at Flowingpaw. The camp was plunged into silence, and every cat looked at the injured warrior.

"Flowingpaw?" Alderbranch rasped.

She was too scared to speak. Oh, she was terrified, but not at Alderbranch. She was scared that he would die.

"Flowingpaw, if that's you, say something!" He growled, but broke off, gasping.

"Y-yes... It's me." She stammered, but was relieved to hear his voice again.

His voice became softer. "Take care of yourself, okay? Take care of the clan, too."

Flowingpaw started panicking. Everyone could see that his breath was getting shallower, and that he was getting weaker by the minute. "Don't die." Flowingpaw mewed.

Alderbranch's ear twitched. "Sorry." He replied, as his eyes clouded over.

"ALDERBRANCH!!!" Flowingpaw yowled, and buried her muzzle in his fur. Burntleaf padded next to her, and meowed softly, "I'm so sorry."

Flowingpaw turned her head toward him, and growled, "Why couldn't you save him?"

* * *

Alderbranch's body was stiff and cold, as Flowingpaw sat next to him in vigil. Harsh winds blew, making her ears freeze and her paws numb, but she didn't care. The silver she-cat was watching the alder trees not too far from the camp blow in the wind. No cat noticed it except Flowingpaw. 

She was the only cat sitting vigil for the fallen warrior, Alderbranch.

Her love.

* * *

Review!!

ps. warrior cats doesn't belong to me.


	2. Alligiances

RiverClan-

Leader- Creekstar- big light gray tabby tom with longer fangs than usual

Apprentice- Graypaw

Deputy- Hawkshadow- dark brown tom with lighter brown spots and amber eyes

Medicine cat- Flowingstream- pretty silver she-cat with huge orange eyes

Apprentice- Skypaw

Warriors- Ospreywing- black, white and ginger tom with amber eyes

Featherpool- silver and black she-cat

Woodfang- light brown and tan tabby tom

Apprentice- Roaringpaw

Ivymoon- brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Coalfire- Black tom with red paws and green eyes

Apprentice- Wildpaw

Windwhisper- light gray and silver tom with long legs and sharp silver eyes

Apprentice- Scorpionpaw

Phoenixtear- silver she-cat with black and ginger stripes and silver eyes

Shadynight- gray tom with pale blue eyes

Darkleaf- black tom with white leaf-shaped spots on his back, with green eyes

Apprentices- _Wildpaw- __silver she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye_

_Skypaw- light gray and blue she-cat with black tabby stripes_

_Roaringpaw- black and ginger tom with blue eyes_

Scorpionpaw- gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and rust colored eyes

Graypaw- gray tom with white paws and dark goldenrod-colored eyes

Queens-Pearlheart- full white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cleartail- pale brown she-cat with white and black stripes

Orchidpetal- black and ginger she-cat with pale pink eyes

Kits- Tidekit- brown calico tom with light green eyes

Smogkit- gray-brown tom with strange, dirty blue eyes

Yarrowkit- ginger she-cat with deep brown eyes

Thistlekit- black tom with pale orange eyes

Elders- Cloudpelt- white and gray tom with one bad eye

Fleetwhisker- bad tempered dark smoky gray, almost black tom

ThunderClan-

Leader- Spicestar- slender dark ginger she-cat with auburn eyes

Deputy- Spiritsong- large gray she-cat with cloudy- blue eyes

Apprentice- Swiftpaw

Medicine cat- Moonstripe- deep red she-cat with white stripes and piercing light blue-gray eyes

Apprentice- Fernwind- white she-cat with creamy brown spots. Green eyes

Warriors- Lavafrost- white she-cat with red paw, ears, and tail tip

Bentstripe- tabby brown tom with strange, curved stripes

Apprentice- Tanglepaw

Rubysky- red she-cat with white paw, ears and tail tip

Swiftshadow- dark grey tom with black legs

Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Whitewater- beautiful silver furred she-cat with extremely bright blue eyes

Scarletblood- blood-red tom with red eyes

Apprentice- Birchpaw

Darkside- half black half white she-cat with golden yellow eyes

Shellstrike- calico she-cat with very light green eyes

Apprentices- _Tanglepaw- brown and black tom with leaf-green eyes_

Ravenpaw- black tom with two brown paws and two white paws with no eyes

Birchpaw- dark brown tom with lighter brown stripes

Swiftpaw- very small golden-blond she-cat with long legs

Queens- Deerflower- light brown tabby queen with green eyes

Bittersoul- black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long scar down her back

Whitefeather- white she-cat with cluster of black spots near her spine

Kits- Emeraldkit- full black she-cat with deep green eyes (Deerflower)

Morningkit- darker brown she-cat with blue eyes (Deerflower)

Shykit- ginger tom with thoughtful brown eyes (Deerflower)

Elders- Poppypelt- war-scarred calico she-cat with amber eyes

Greenleaf- pale furred tom, with very bright green eyes

ShadowClan-

Leader- Lynxstar- gold she-cat with silver flecks, muzzle, and paws, and has green eyes

Deputy- Fallenclaw- Dark ginger tom with blazing amber eyes

Medicine cat- Rushingbrook- blue-gray tom with long legs and has blue eyes.

Warriors- Rippedshadow- black tom with brown splotches

Apprentice- Deerpaw

Dreamcloud- Beautiful light brown she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, and paws

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Darkwings- black tom with two white spots on back and green eyes

Apprentice- Bearpaw

Firebird- dark ginger she-cat with fiery orange eyes

Splashtail- blue-gray tom with silver eyes

Apprentice- Moosepaw

Whitefire- white tom with dark orange eyes

Diamondstorm- black she-cat with an unusual pattern of spots

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Jewelpool- beautiful pure white she-cat with jewel-blue eyes

Apprentices-Bearpaw- brown tom with blue eyes

Moosepaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes

_Deerpaw- handsome silver tom with very bright blue eyes._

Blackpaw- kind chocolate brown she-cat with a black muzzle and one black paw

Leafpaw- sandy brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Queens- Ocelotstrike- Golden she-cat with black spots (mate- Rippedshadow)

Raincloud- gray-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Kits- Mistkit- gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes (Raincloud)

Cloverkit- gray tom with green eyes (Raincloud)

Crystalkit- silver she-cat with silver eyes (Raincloud)

Starkit- strange black she-cat with golden spots (Ocelotstrike)

Firkit- brown tabby tom with green eyes (Ocelotstrike)

Elders- Silvereye- blind, formerly black tom that is silver from age

Ravenwing- wise jet-black tom with only one clear blue eye, oldest cat in the clans

WindClan-

Leader- Burningstar- fiery red tom with gray eyes

Deputy- Glintingeye- ginger tom with sharp, silver eyes

Medicine cat- Freeheart- light brown she-cat with caring brown eyes

Apprentice- Hawkpaw

Warriors- Shadow-wing- pure black tom with bright green eyes

Freezetail- black she-cat with a white tail, and bright

blue eyes

Apprentice- Robinpaw

Hazelclaw- hazel- furred tom, with black ears, and bright green eyes

Litchenspots- light brown dappled tom with soft green eyes

Apprentice- Rosepaw

Wheatwhisker- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Braveshadow- calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Treepaw

Scarcheek- large black and tan tom with a long scar running from his mouth

to his ear

Apprentices- Robinpaw- white tom with black tail and ears, with one bright green eyes and one bright blue eye

Rosepaw- orange she-cat with white paws, and rose colored eyes

_Hawkpaw- silver she-cat with yellow eyes._

Treepaw- brown and ginger tom with golden eyes

Queens- Foxheart- beautiful russet colored she-cat with black paws and a white tipped tail and muzzle (mate- Shadow-wing)

Songbird- dark and light gray she-cat with orange eyes (mate- Litchenspots)

Silentshadow- quiet black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Kits- Sedgekit- dark brown tom with reddish front feet and amber eyes (Foxheart)

Rowankit- black tom with amber eyes (Foxheart)

Mystickit- black tom with silver stripes (Foxheart)

Elders- Leafsong- fawn colored she-cat

Sunstripe- sandy tan tom with dark red stripes

Smokecloud- gray she-cat with black flecks


	3. Faint Luck

Hi, everyone. Thankx for submiting names. I am really happy from all of the support I'm getting.

This chapter is very nice. I really liked writing it.

R&R!!!!!!

FF15-BHL

* * *

"Skypaw, you lazy squirrel, c'mon, wake up!"

Skypaw groaned and shoved the offending voice away, but it came back.

"Come on!! Skypaw!!"

Someone laughed. "Don't waste your breath, Wildpaw. If I know my sister, she'll be in here sleeping until sundown!"

Suddenly Skypaw jumped up and cuffed her brother, Roaringpaw, on the head. "Look who's talking, you slug." She teased.

Wildpaw, her best friend, was flicking her tail in excitement. "All of us will be lazy if we just hang around here!! It's a gathering night!! Maybe if we're extra good, we can go!!"

"Wildpaw!!"

"Roaringpaw!"

Two voices rang in the morning air.

The three of them glanced at each other. "That's probably Coalfire and Woodfang." Skypaw muttered. "I'll see you two later."

She bounded out of the den and raced over to a little den covered with pebbles and shells. Sitting outside of the medicine cat's den, was Flowingstream.

Skypaw padded next to the pretty she-cat. Flowingstream was tearing up a strange smelling plant with big leaves and a fat root. "Uh... Flowingstream?" she mewed.

Flowingstream jumped, and turned toward her, relaxing. "Oh, it's you." Her voice had a musical tone in it. "How are you?" she asked, continuing to tear up the leaves.

"I'm fine. And what are you doing?"

Flowingstream purred. "Hm... questions, questions, questions. Should I answer them or not?"

Skypaw mock-growled. "You better tell me."

The silver she-cat replied. "Fine...It's a new experiment."

Her apprentice groaned. "Another one?" Flowingstream had a weird habit of experimenting plants and finding new medicines from different herbs, plants, trees, even bushes!

She sniffed the mixture. "What's the plant called?"

"Wild yam." Flowingstream mewed. "I think it smells like burdock root a little, don't you think?"

Skypaw leaned her head back. She was right; it did smell a little like it...

Her mentor licked her paw and wrinkled her nose because of the taste from the wild yam. The silver she-cat turned and hopped into the stream right next to the medicine cat den.

Flowingstream's thick fur was soaked from the water, as she sprang back up. "Today's the gathering, Skypaw. We, as medicine cats, are going of course. So I'm not going to make you do anything much today. Rest, eat, and you can hunt with your friends if you want."

Skypaw gave a mew of thanks and ran off, while her mentor called out to her. "If you find any yarrow, Pick it up and drop it off. We're running out!!"

* * *

-KYS-RORAGIN-LIWD-REDE-TELNAG-KAWH-

* * *

Freshly groomed and ready to go to the gathering, Skypaw and Flowingstream were sitting by the entrance of Riverclan camp, as Creekstar bounded over. Cats from the clan began to crowd around, waiting to hear who was going to the gathering. 

The wise, gray tom gazed at them all. "Flowingstream, Skypaw, Woodfang, Ivymoon, Windwhisper, Roaringpaw, Graypaw, Scorpionpaw, Pearltail, Fleetwhisker, and I will be going to the gathering tonight. The rest of you, of course, will stay behind, just in case."

Cats that were chosen flicked their tails happily, while the cats staying behind lowered their heads and walked away to their dens, mewing quietly in groups.

"I'm sorry that you can't go." Skypaw meowed to Wildpaw.

The silver she-cat's tail was drooping. "It's okay." She mewed. "I'll just stay and play with the kits." And then she walked away into the nursery.

Skypaw gazed after her friend, until a voice entered her thoughts. "You okay?"

She turned and found herself looking into deep goldenrod eyes. Skypaw blinked, startled, and then relaxed. "Oh, it's you, Graypaw."

He purred. "Did I startle you?"

"Yeah, but its fine."

A yowl interrupted the conversation.

"We're going!" Graypaw hissed, as all of the clan cats were rushing out of Riverclan camp and going toward Fourtrees.

"Were you thinking about Wildpaw?" Graypaw panted as the two apprentices raced to the gathering.

Skypaw nodded. "Yeah, I feel bad for her. She was so eager to go to the gathering. It always feels weird when she's so subdued like that."

Graypaw glanced at her, and then jumped onto the Twoleg Bridge over the falls. "She'll go to the gathering next time. You're just lucky because you have to go every moon."

The roaring sound of the falls filled her brain, as she crossed over the bridge. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion, and although Graypaw's mouth was moving, no sound seemed to be coming out...

Skypaw collapsed onto the wooden planks as her eyes clouded over.


	4. Deer Tangled in Hawks

Hey, guys. I'm very proud of this chapter. r&r.

_ps. You meet some of the main characters in this chapter...

* * *

_

_Inside a den, an old, elderly cat shuffled toward a nest made of bracken and reeds. It heaved itself down with a relieved sigh._

_"Old one!!!" a teasing voice called from the entrance of the den. A younger cat poked its head into the den. "Are your old bones creaking?" it joked._

_"Not old enough to paw you right in the head!" the elder mock-roared._

_The two friends laughed. "Do you want anything from the medicine cat's den?" the younger cat asked._

_"No, no..." the reply was. "I just want some sleep."_

_The other purred at its elder, and left the senior to slumber._

"Skypaw? Skypaw!"

"W-what?" Skypaw was laying face-down on the two-leg bridge. She scrambled up, shaking her ruffled fur.

"You tripped!!" Graypaw mewed. "Are you okay?"

"I-I did?" Skypaw answered confused. She racked her brain. She could remember falling... but that was all. She had no idea why.

Then she remembered the vision of the elderly cat and its younger friend.

_I wonder who those cats were. _She thought. _I don't think I've ever seen those cats before._ Skypaw glanced at Graypaw, and then looked around. The entire clan was just leaving the bridge. No one seemed to be aware of the fallen apprentice."Did anyone else notice except you?" Skypaw muttered.

"Nope."

"Well... we better catch up then!" The two apprentices raced toward the rest of the clan.

* * *

"Remember, Deerpaw, whatever you do, don't look mouse brained." A dark-colored tom hissed in his ear, as the two looked down at Fourtrees, about to enter the sacred meeting place of the clans for generations. "This is your first gathering, along with your brother and sister. What you do here will reflect you and the entire clan. That goes with Bearpaw and Moosepaw too. So don't even flinch, Deerpaw, because if you do, Lynxstar will have your tail for dinner."

"Warriors!!" A slim golden she-cat called to her clan, Shadowclan. "We enter now!!" With a joyous cry, the warriors raced into the clearing.

Deerpaw couldn't help it. He flinched, but then shook his head and raced into the clearing with his clan mates. Deerpaw's legs were racing as fast as they could, but then-

"OUCH!!" Deerpaw tripped over a rock and crashed into an unsuspecting cat, toppling the two felines over and the young apprentice landed on top of the victim of his clumsiness.

"Stupid piece of foxdung!!" the cat underneath him yowled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" Deerpaw meowed, crawling off of the poor cat under him.

The silver she-cat that he fell on spat and hissed at him, her yellow eyes glinting. Deerpaw relaxed.

"Oh, you're just an apprentice like me. I was afraid that you were gonna tear me to pieces if you were a warrior."

"If you don't get out of my sight, you'll be torn into pieces anyway!!" she snarled, and stalked off.

The wayward tom groaned the foot he tripped over and his ego stinging. _I bet Bearpaw and Moosepaw didn't have that much trouble coming down into the gathering. _Wincing, he turned around, and was surprised to see another apprentice behind him.

"Now, now," the new apprentice sniggered, "That's definitely not the way to impress she-cats."

"I wasn't trying to impress her." He snapped at the newcomer.

"Sure you were." The opposite cat mewed, rolling his eyes.

"I swear to Starclan, I wasn't!" Deerpaw almost felt like yowling his annoyance to the cat. He was sure that the she-cat he had accidentally fallen on _hated _him. In face, he was a little scared of her, but he wasn't gonna let anyone else know that.

"Fine, fine." The cat purred. "My name is Tanglepaw. What's your's?"

"I'm Deerpaw." Deerpaw replied, a little cautiously, ready for more ridicule. "Say, do you know when the gathering's gonna start?"

"Nope." Tanglepaw licked one paw and drew it over his ear. "Hey, you're in Shadowclan, aren't you?"

"Yep." Deerpaw took in a deep breath. Tanglepaw's dark brown fur smelled like trees and wood, and...

Thunderclan.

He growled. "You're from Thunderclan."

"What's wrong with that?" The brown and black tom asked questioningly, his hackles starting to rise when he heard the menace in Deerpaw's voice.

"You've been attacking Shadowclan for no reason for moons!" Deerpaw hissed.

Tanglepaw's eyes flashed threateningly, and his mouth opened wide, fangs gleaming, but before either one of them could speak-

"WE MEET BENEATH SILVERPELT, COMMANDED BY THE TRUCE OF THE FULL MOON!" A fiery red tom yowled, his blazing head raised up to the silver, round orb that looked down on them.

Deerpaw glared at the other apprentice, who fixed him with the same. With a small snarl, the young Shadowclan cat padded away, and went to find somewhere else to sit.

"Hey, Deerpaw, over here!" A voice mewed. As he turned, Deerpaw almost sighed with relief. It was Moosepaw and Bearpaw!

Moosepaw beckoned to him with her ebony tail. "C'mon!" she meowed. "We saw you almost have a scrap over Thunderclan with that apprentice. What do you think you're doing, about to fight at a gathering like that?"

"He was asking for it." The silver tom muttered, his claws itching with anger.

"Shhh!" Bearpaw hissed. "I wanna listen to the leaders!"

Moosepaw muttered something, but Deerpaw ignored her.

The hum of excitement that usually came right before the leaders spoke was dying down. The heated tom that had yowled the gathering's greeting sat down on the High rock.

"Who's that?" Bearpaw murmured, quite forgetting that he was the one who asked them to be quiet.

"That's Burningstar." His sister replied, her eyes glowing with amazement at the flaming-looking tom. "They say he's as dangerous as a wildfire."

"Yeah, but there's always Creekstar. He's supposed to be really tough too." Deerpaw added.

An elder that was sitting next to them hissed. "Quiet!"

The three ducked their heads and listened.

"Creekstar will speak first." Burningstar yowled.

Deerpaw watched as a huge gray tom walked toward the front of the Highrock. "We have two new warriors in Riverclan. Shadynight and Darkleaf. Unfortunately they are not here for this gathering. They are still recovering after the battle against Thunderclan..." He glanced at Spicestar, but Deerpaw saw something hidden in his eyes. Something that looked a lot like hate.

"Also, we have two new apprentices, Graypaw and Scorpionpaw." Deerpaw looked as two gray cats raised their heads proudly.

"Lynxstar wishes to go next." He ducked his head and let the aggressive she-cat go forward.

"Shadowclan is fortunate enough to have three apprentices. Moosepaw, Bearpaw, and Deerpaw." The golden she-cat yowled. Fur burning in excitement, Deerpaw's heart quickened as everycat turned to face him, but the moment lasted too short. Within seconds everyone was listening to Lynxstar again.

"Raincloud is a queen in our clan now; she gave birth to a healthy litter of kits. I saw them myself. They will be fine _warriors_" she lingered on the word 'warriors', and gave a pointed look at Spicestar, "in our clan."

Spicestar dipped her head and mewed. "We in Thunderclan are happy at so many apprentices and kits in the other clans." Her ginger ears flicked once. "Thunderclan also has some new additions as well. We have a new apprentice, Swiftpaw, but she isn't here at the gathering today. We also have a new elder, Greenleaf." There was a scattering of mews at the news that she announced.

The elder that was sitting next to them growled and started to flick his red-striped sandy-colored tail menacingly. "Those filthy rouges." He muttered. His tan head turned toward the three apprentices. Deerpaw could smell the airy scent of Windclan on his fur. "Did Thunderclan attack Shadowclan, too?"

"Yeah, they did." Moosepaw whispered.

The tom sighed. "I'm Sunstripe, and I was here for a while, as you can tell. Thunderclan has become corrupted by greed. They used to be the most respected and revered clans. Spicestar changed that."

Deerpaw looked at him curiously, but Sunstripe had already turned away and was listening to Burningstar.

"Windclan has been very fortunate," Burningstar announced, "We have a new apprentice. Treepaw isn't here at the gathering, though. We also have a tragedy to announce as well." The strong-looking tom's head dipped in sadness. "Two of our clan died about 5 sunsets ago. Their names were Honeyfrost and Opaqueheart. They died from war wounds when we battled with Thunderclan."

Deerpaw could hear the deep, rumbling sound of growls echoing through the gathering place.

"Why is Thunderclan attacking like so, Spicestar?" A warrior yowled, who Deerpaw identified as Shadow-wing, a Windclan warrior. "The fighting should stop. Anycat with half of a mouse's brain could tell that you've attacked every single clan. Why? Tell us, Spicestar. We want to know what you're fighting for."

"What I'm fighting for?" Spicestar mewed, softly, dangerously, "I'm fighting corruption."  
"Well, you're obviously losing the battle with yourself. You're attacking clans for really no good reason. If that isn't called corruption, call me a kittypet." A cat named Ivymoon spat back.

"Shut up." Spicestar growled, her eyes narrowing into slits.

There was a collection of gasps in the clearing.

With chills going down his spine, Deerpaw realized that the trouble wasn't ending anytime soon. As long as Spicestar was around. _Great Starclan. _He prayed. _Please, let there be no more trouble. The last things we need in the forest are any more problems, now that Spicestar is brewing up danger._

* * *

Well, that was fun. Read and Review please. Sorry if I was taking so long on the chapter, but that is how all of my stories are. Please go onto my profile and take the poll that's on there. :D 

Next chapter- Due around Christmastime. More info on it will be on my profile soon.

FF15-BHL


	5. Under a Roaring, Blazing Sky

Hi everyone! I have very good news! The ending of this story has been created! I have a very good idea of what is going to happen from this point to the end. Also, some new characters are introduced in this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. (Theories about the story is appreciated to. It's interesting to read what people think is going to happen ;) ) (ps. I love listening to the strange pairings people come up with! Please Please Please tell me what you think the pairings are gonna be, 'cuz I need some ideas about them)

**Atra** **gülai** **un** **ilian** **taught** **ono** **un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr. **

** - **Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune.

_

* * *

The old, old cat was soon asleep in a matter of minutes, but as it slept, it didn't wake._

_He never noticed the shadows slinking right outside of the den._

_As the elderly cat slumbered, a murmuring came from the shadows._

_"Quick, we don't have a lot of time. You know what the leader told us to do, now let's get it over with." A voice hissed. More shapes flicked their tails and nodded their heads eagerly. _

_"Are we gonna wake-?" Another voice squeaked, but was suddenly shushed. A flash of glinting claws slapped the cat that had spoken. The cat let out a small yelp, and winced._

_"Shut up." The one who slashed him growled. "We'll attack while the old one is asleep."_

Skypaw gasped, her head shooting up. Her paws were shaking. Skypaw's head raced as she thought about what she just dreamed. A mysterious group of cats, planning on attacking an elderly cat, which could be a she-cat or a tom. Skypaw couldn't tell. The vision was too blurry.

"Skypaw!!" Flowingstream poked her head into Skypaw's den, her usually smooth fur bristling. "We're out of burdock root, juniper berries, chervil, and water mint! We need to restock. Go and get some."

"Oh, um, okay." Skypaw stammered.

Flowingstream stared hard into her eyes. Skypaw shivered. There was something haunting about her gaze...

Finally Flowingstream nodded. "Go ahead. Don't forget to bring some other cats with you."

Skypaw mewed a nervous good-bye, and padded around the camp, looking for some warriors that could accompany her. _I'll just wait for the next patrol to go, and I'll ask them if I could go with them. _She decided.

Skypaw's mind was drifting, and she was silent when she remembered the clan meeting that happened last night.

_"All patrols or cats leaving the camp should have at least three warriors in them." Creekstar had yowled. "With Thunderclan on the move, we can't risk anything. Also, I want at least 3 warriors in the camp at all times."_

_"Wait, Creekstar." Coalfire, a black tom, had interrupted. "What about apprentices who are hunting? This isn't the first time we've had a threat like this, and we let our apprentices hunt alone, too. Some apprentices don't like hunting with other cats." He glanced at his apprentice, Wildpaw, who pretended not to see the action._

_Creekstar nodded. "Very well."_

Skypaw was knocked out of her daydream when she spotted Hawkshadow, the deputy.

"Hawkshadow!" She yelped. "I need to collect herbs for Flowingstream. Can I join a patrol?"

Hawkshadow purred at her. "Sure. The next patrol is right behind you."

Windwhisper, Scorpionpaw, Shadynight, Ospreywing, and Ivymoon were padding up to the camp entrance, tails waving in the air.

"Hi Skypaw!" Shadynight mewed. "What's up?"

"You don't mind if I join the patrol, do you? I need to get some herbs for Flowingstream."

"No, I don't mind, as long as Windwhisper, Ivymoon, and your father don't mind."

Windwhisper and Ivymoon just shrugged, but Ospreywing put his tail fondly on his daughter's shoulder.

"Are we ready?" Scorpionpaw mewed.

"Let's go."

The patrol of cats raced out of the camp, their fur bristling and their paws quiet. Suddenly Skypaw could smell something, something sweet.

"Wait!" Skypaw meowed, and everyone stopped moving.

"What is it?" Windwhisper asked.

"Chervil!" she purred, and scraped at a small leafy plant, picking it up in her jaws. "Let's keep going."

"C'mon!" Scorpionpaw hissed at her. "You're keeping us up!"

With an indignant sniff, Skypaw followed the patrol, barely keeping up.

As she was keeping her eyes on the many-colored pelts of the cats infront of her, she didn't notice the rock jutting out infront of her.

"Ow!" she snarled, flipping over and rolling, her fur turning dusty. Wincing, she glanced down at her scraped paw, a little blood leaking out of the wound.

Slowly she stood up, looking around for the patrol, but...

She was alone.

"Are you okay?" a voice meowed behind her.

Skypaw froze, and turned around slowly.

The newcomer was dark ginger and skinny, with dirty white paws. He was padding toward her, a slight limp showing.

"Who're you?" Skypaw meowed cautiously, eyeing the young tom.

He spat at the ground. "Crowfood! I wasn't supposed to interact with anyone. Fine, I guess I'll just have to get rid of the evidence." Suddenly rusty-red claws unsheathed, and with steely eyes glinting, he howled and jumped on the she-cat.

Skypaw gave a hiss as she went down, panic rising against her as she tried to counter attack, but with no avail. Skypaw winced as razor-sharp claws slashed under her eye.  
"Who are you!?" she yowled.

He paused in his attack, grimy paws planting her back to the ground. His gray-silver eyes met her blue ones, and Skypaw could see bloodlust, but deep within, could she see remorse?

The mystery cat opened his jaws, stained with scarlet, and-

A rush of black and ginger streaked through the air, knocking the strange tom off of Skypaw.

"Get off my sister!" Roaringpaw snarled, and jumped on the other ginger tom.

The unknown tom was thrown off his feet, landing on his side as Roaringpaw slashed at him.

Growling, the flayed tom twisted out of Roaringpaw's grasp.

"Get out of here." Roaringpaw rasped, flexing his claws.

Glaring at the two apprentices, the ginger tom slowly backed off, and then raced away, his tail-tip disappearing in the distance.

Skypaw looked at her brother with new respect. "Since when have you fought like a member of Tigerclan?"

Roaringpaw shrugged. "Woodfang is a good mentor. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Thanks to you." She winced as she stepped on the paw that she tripped over already.

"Who was that...?" The black and ginger apprentice glared in the direction where the strange tom disappeared.

"His name is Blase."

Roaringpaw looked at her in surprise. "How do you know that?"

Skypaw suddenly felt very dizzy. "I... I don't know. The name just sort of popped into my head."

Her brother looked impressed. "I'm not the only one who's gained skill. You're really becoming a medicine cat. All that knowing stuff but not knowing how you knew it." He paused. "Am I confusing you?"

She nudged her brother fondly. "Yes, you are, but it doesn't matter."

The siblings padded back to camp, the strange attack still in their mind.

As Skypaw settled into her nest later that night, herbs on her stinging wounds, she gasped and her fur stood on end as she realized something. She **knew**.

Blase was one of the rouge cats in her dream.

* * *

Well... what do you think? This is so far my favorite chapter. Cheers!

Ps. The next chapter will come in around... maybe... During Winter Break. Happy Reading.


	6. Eyes are Forever Watching

_I don't really like this chap..._

_Anyway... some major plot changes here!_

_

* * *

__The strange group of cats slithered toward the den, looking down at the sleeping cat._

_"Pathetic." The seeming leader of the gang snarled. "We end this now."_

_The group quickly surrounded the cat, and the cold glint of claws flashed through the air-_

_And suddenly the old cat wasn't there._

_A blaze of fur blasted into the leader and bowled him over. The seemingly-weak elder had attacked him, his claws unsheathed and sharp fangs sparkling._

_"Ah..." a huge tom laughed, stepping forward, "The prey finally feels like fighting back."_

_The elder didn't reply, but instead spat back at him._

_Yowling, the giant tom barged toward the older cat and knocked him down. Screeching back, his claws lashed back, scratching his muzzle._

_Shaking blood from his nose, the larger cat leapt back into the fray._

Skypaw shook herself from her dream. Looking up into the sky, her eyes reflected the glowing orange sun that was rising. Her dreams were growing, she could tell. Since yesterday, she could understand things more about her dream. She could recognize Blase in it, but more importantly, Skypaw knew that the elder was a tom. Definitely a tom.

The blue-gray she-cat winced as the wounds from yesterday stung when she lifted herself from her den. Padding outside, she meowed a greeting to Darkleaf, who mewed back, but suddenly sneezed loudly.

"Sorry about that." The young warrior apologized, wiping his reddish paw over his muzzle.

"It's okay." Skypaw purred.

"Actually, Skypaw, I wanted to talk to you." Darkleaf twitched his ears. "Have you seen Flowingstream lately?"

Skypaw thought for a moment. "No, not this morning. Why?"

"Oh, because I scented her this sunrise during the dawn patrol. It looked like she was wandering around. She was probably looking for herbs. Anyway... See you later." He padded back into the warrior's den.

Skypaw looked toward the camp exit. The haunted look in Flowingstream's eyes yesterday was burned in her mind. She was going to go find out what Flowingstream was so afraid of.

"HAWKPAW!!"

A silver she-cat sighed loudly, padding wearily from the fresh-kill pile. Stomach growling and paws aching, she dragged herself into the medicine cat's den for –what felt like- the millionth time.

Inside was a light-brown she-cat rushing to and from multiple cats sitting inside the den.

"My paw aches!"

"The kit is crying!"

"HAWKPAW!" the light brown she-cat screeched, running toward her. "Where were you!?"

"I haven't eaten for a day!" Hawkpaw shot back, turning defensive. "I'm your apprentice! I can't starve myself!"

"Ow!! My STOMACH hurts!"

"I got bitten by a beetle! It STINGS!"

"Why is everyone IN here!?" Hawkpaw yowled. The Windclan cats stopped talking and looked at her. "Seriously, some of you have been here yesterday for the same exact thing! Most of you don't need treatment! Tell me what hurts or what's wrong and-"

"My stomach is stinging!"

"I can't move my paw!"  
"One of Foxheart's kits is crying!"

"A beetle decided to try EATING me!"

"Robinpaw stepped on my tail!"

**"QUIET!" **Hawkpaw roared. The talking stopped again.

Her mentor, Freeheart, let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Hawkpaw. Now I can get something done." She turned toward a pile of leaves, collected some, and gave the little packet to Hawkpaw. "Can you give that to Foxheart? It's for the kit that's crying," Freeheart gave a pointed look to the warrior who had informed them about the kit, who shuffled his paws embarrassingly and muttered something about just helping the queens.

Hawkpaw bowed her head and was about to leave when Freeheart called her back.

"Oh, and Hawkpaw, can you tell me what the herb inside there is called?"

The silver apprentice snarled inwardly. She knew why Freeheart wanted to quiz her. Freeheart was an amazing medicine cat, but sometimes she liked to show off.

"Um..." Hawkpaw nosed inside of the pack. They were small black seeds. Hawkpaw tried to think what it was called, but it couldn't come to her...

"Is it...nettle seed?"

Freeheart's eyes widened in disappointment. "No... That's poppy seed. You should know that by now, Hawkpaw, you've been an apprentice for over two moons now."

Hawkpaw growled in discomfort as all the other Windclan cats stared and whispered at each other. "I...I think I'll just take it to her right now." She muttered and shuffled off, flicking her tail in anger. As she shambled towards the nursery, Hawkpaw passed by the fresh-kill pile again. Delicious scents of rabbit lingered on her muzzle, making her regret not stopping by and grabbing something. Hawkpaw shook her head. She was a medicine cat. She had to put others infront of her own needs. But... A quick bite wouldn't be bad, right?

Slyly looking around for any cat who might be watching, she snatched a rabbit from the pile. Backing away, with delicious rabbit-taste in her mouth, Hawkpaw padded to the nursery-

-Only to bump into Freezetail, one of the senior and most respected warriors.

"Hawkpaw! Oh, I'm sorry." The black she-cat meowed, dipping her head slightly. "Are you bringing herbs to Foxheart's kit? I believe it's Rowankit who's crying." She flicked her white tail toward the rabbit. "Are you bringing that to Foxheart too? Oh, what a thoughtful apprentice you are!"

Hawkpaw pawed a tuft of grass. "Um, actually-" She thought for a moment. She couldn't keep the rabbit. If anyone found out that she took the time to get something for herself instead of the kit, her respect in the clan would be chipped away. "Uh, yeah, it's for Foxheart." She backed off from Freezetail, nodding her head in respect. "I better give this to Foxheart. Bye!" Hawkpaw turned around swiftly and disappeared into the nursery.

A silvery she-cat was sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching as a roaring waterfall crashed water against water. Her orange eyes took in the scene, thinking of-

"Flowingstream! Flowingstream, there you are!"

The silvery she-cat watched as the smaller cat bounded toward her, followed by a patrol of three other cats, which had Creekstar, Shadynight, and Featherpool.

"Flowingstream, you were not supposed to leave camp without at least three of four other warriors." Creekstar meowed, his face etched with worry. "We were frantic, looking all over for you. I know that you've been trained as a warrior, and that you are a medicine cat, but the threat from Thunderclan isn't over."

"I know, Creekstar, and I'm sorry. I just had to think." Flowingstream mewed. She was still watching the waterfall.

"Flowingstream..." Skypaw asked, hesitating, and then burst on. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine. Although the threat of Thunderclan continues, I think the clan can do without me for now."

"What?!" Shadynight exploded, his fur bristling. "You're leaving?! You can't leave!"

"Shadynight. Quiet." Featherpool, Skypaw's mother meowed quietly. "You probably don't remember, you were just a kit. Every so often, Flowingstream sets off on a journey to get herbs and to experiment at the sun-down place. She brings back herbs that can cure much differently than other herbs. Skypaw," She looked fondly at her daughter, "Is more than capable to heal a couple scratches and bites from Thunderclan. And plus, it's Newleaf. There's no greencough threat."

Shadynight flicked his tail irritably. "Well, I just don't think it's a good idea to let the best medicine cat go. Who knows what might happen to her?"

"I'm sure that Starclan will watch over me." Flowingstream mewed, her huge orange eyes looking at the touchy tom. "Besides, it's Creekstar's decision in the end." The silver she-cat turned towards the leader. "What do you think?"

Creekstar closed his eyes. "I think that... Flowingstream should go for now. But under one condition..." The leader opened his eyes. "Promise me that you'll be only gone for two moons."

"TWO MOONS?!?!" Shadynight yowled, but instantly shushed.

"Yes." Flowingstream meowed. "That will do."

As the group of cats padded back to camp, Skypaw looked up. White, fluffy clouds circled around the earth. She wished that she could be just as easy going as those clouds.

But none of them noticed the pointed pairs of eyes watching from the shadows.

* * *

Read and Review!

Cheers,

FF15-BHL

btw... Should I change my name from FrostFire15-Boldheart'sLoyalty to FrostFire15-Lithestar'sLoyalty?


End file.
